1. Field of Invention
Aspects of this invention relate to a fastening device used to secure sutures, and more particularly to a fastening device used to fasten a suture lock.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Suture locks are used in surgical procedures to obviate the need for tying knots in a suture. Suture locks may be particularly useful for endoscopic procedures where tying a knot in a suture may be particularly cumbersome.
Fastening devices may be used to deliver and position a suture lock at a desired location of a suture. The fastening device may then be used to cinch or lock the suture with the suture lock. Examples of various suture locks and fastening devices for fastening a suture lock are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,861 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2003/0167062; 2003/0171760 and 2005/0033319.